MY Life For You/Issue 4
Issue 4 of MY Life For You by Hellfire36o What Are You Prepared To Do Aaron looks down at the stairway, "it's clean, come on, the Auto Shop is not far from here." Everyone heads down the stairs. Chad, Trevor, and Aaron have their weapons ready in case they see any zombies. Chad looks around, "I'm surprised to not see any of them so far. I would have expected to have seen a lot more. But we have only seen a few." "Like I said, the zombies were probably attracted to the people that were headed to the entrances. Come on Auto Shop room is through that door." said Aaron. Everyone picks up the pace, and goes through the doors. Chad enters the room first, then Aaron, Trevor, Susan, and finally Kim, Judy, and Christie enters. Trevor looks around."Where are the supplies? the weapons?" "They are probably in the shed, most be through that door over there where the garage is"replied Aaron. Chad walks to the door. "Open it slowly and take quick glance around the room." said Aaron. Chad looks at Aaron, looking somewhat annoyed."I know that, fuck man so annoying." Chad slowly open the doors. He looks to the left of the garage, then to the right. "Ok it looks clear" said Chad. He walks in and Trevor follows. Susan closes the door that led to the hallway. Aaron, Susan, and the girls walked into the garage. "Man we're lucky there is a lot of stuff in this shed that we can use" said Trevor. Aaron walks into the shed. "two crowbars, a pipe, one of those giant ass wrenches. These should do fine right?" asked Chad. "Yeah, these should be fine, come on lets grab what we can" said Aaron. Trevor picks up a Crowbar, some long screw drivers. Chad grabbed the last crowbar. Aaron grabbed the wrench and pipe, then turns to Susan and the other girls. "You guys want weapons to?" "No, I'm fine" said Susan. The others girls shook their heads. Aaron threw away the wrench, he knew that he would get tired easily if he swung something as heavy as that. Aaron steps out of the shed to look for some more things in the garage. Nothing. All he found was a mop, that was no good for killing zombies. "Christie are you ok?" asked Kim. "Chad get over here, something is wrong with Christie." Chad and Trevor rushed over, then Aaron arrived shortly after. "What's wrong with her" asked Trevor. "She shaking like crazy. Christie calm down." Christie continued to shake, then slowly stopped, then fell to the floor. Everyone stepped back. Susan check her pulse, Christie was died. "oh my god" cried Kim, and she went into Chad's arms. Judy put her hands over her mouth and walked away, and cried. Trevor fell to the floor, and moved his hands across his hair. "god dammit, she can't be dead. She can't." Trevor crawled to Christie's body "you must have not felt it. She might have passed out or something." Aaron grabbed Trevor, and dragged him away from Christie, and pushed Trevor against a wall. "Get a hold of yourself. Face it she is dead" said Aaron. "And so will we, if we don't deal this now." "Do what?" asked Kim. Aaron looks at Kim for a few seconds, "We need to kill finish, before she turns into one of them." "WHAT? HOW CAN YOU EVEN SAY THAT?"cried Kim. Chad held her tightly, "Seriously man, how can you say that?" Aaron, looks at everyone. They looked at Aaron with a confused face, except for Susan, she seem'd to be the only one that agreed with Aaron. "Kim, you're the one that said that you trusted me, and now you're go against my judgement? We need to do this, because if we don't another one of us could be dead. It could you Kim, or Chad, or Judy, or even me. You guys need to get your minds out of the laws of the world that you once knew. Forget everything that you knew, because this is going to be your reality from now on. Our reality of trying to survive through this apocalypse. And to survive through this, we need to start by finishing off Christie. But I guess you guys can't even accept that. You guys won't even last yourself any longer at this rate. If you want to survive through this, then ask yourself. What are you prepared to do in order to live through this?" Category:Uncategorized